


#LITERALCHILD

by larkscape



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, Love Bites, M/M, Marking, Social Media, Twitter, poking fun at antis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 11:50:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12080481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larkscape/pseuds/larkscape
Summary: Ice Is My Boyfriend@skate_af · 1hyurochka you can step on me with your skates any time [heart-eyes emoji] #justfuckmeup #YuriPlisetskyIsBaeYurastan@yurastan · 1h@skate_af GROSS OMG HE IS A #LITERALCHILD YOU PEDO #PROTECTYURASQUAD #YURISANGELSYuri stared. Blinked. Stared some more.“Fuck you!Fuck you!”(In a fit of pique at some of his more aggressive, judgemental fans, Yuri enlists Otabek's help for suggestive selfies.)





	#LITERALCHILD

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of NSFW Yurio Week: Biting/Marking
> 
> The power of Yuri Plisetsky's spiteful rage could heat the entirety of Scandinavia for the next hundred years. STICK IT TO THE MAN, YURA.
> 
> Any resemblance to real Twitter accounts living or dead is coincidental.
> 
> ETA: Contrary to my expectation, I’ve made it a week with nary a screeching anti in sight, so I’m taking this off anon. I’m overwhelmed by the positive responses. I love you, YOI fandom. <3

 

Otabek, as the only Kazakh skater to attend Four Continents this year, did not have to share his hotel room with his coach or any annoying teammates, a fact of which Yuri was taking full and shameless advantage. He’d slept in Otabek’s bed, tangled up in his arms, every night since they’d arrived in Taipei. Yuri wasn’t competing, of course, but Yuuri was, which meant Victor was attending, and there was no way Yuri could pass up an opportunity to cheer his boyfriend on in person, so he’d bullied his way to a plane ticket and a short Taiwan vacation.

At the moment, Otabek was in the shower, washing away the lingering sweat from his silver medal-winning free skate that afternoon. Yuri had offered to join him, but Otabek insisted that he wanted to get ‘properly clean’ and then called Yuri distracting.

Yuri couldn’t argue with that. What he wanted to do in the shower involved a lot less soap and a lot more tongue than anything Otabek might consider ‘getting clean.’ Instead, cursing his failed attempt to put his hands all over Otabek’s wet, naked skin, he lounged against the pillows and scrolled desultorily through Twitter tags.

> **Ice Is My Boyfriend** @skate_af · 1h  
>  yurochka you can step on me with your skates any time [heart-eyes emoji] #justfuckmeup #YuriPlisetskyIsBae

Huh. Not his kink, thanks.

> **Yurastan** @yurastan · 1h  
>  @skate_af GROSS OMG HE IS A #LITERALCHILD YOU PEDO #PROTECTYURASQUAD #YURISANGELS

Yuri stared. Blinked. Stared some more.

“Fuck you! _Fuck you!”_

He was not a goddamn _child_ no matter what Twitter had to say about it.

“Yura?” Otabek asked, his voice carrying over the sound of the water through the open bathroom door. “What’s going on?” But Yuri was too busy furiously scrolling to answer.

 

> **michi** @plisetsky4evr · 52m  
>  @skate_af pls stop sexualizing minors ur sick #protectyurasquad
> 
> **Sugarplum Darling** @icefairy · 50m  
>  Heads up #yurisangels fam @skate_af is a fuckin predator, keep them away from Yurochka #protectyurasquad
> 
> **Ice Is My Boyfriend** @skate_af · 16m  
>  did the #protectyurasquad actually watch his madness ex skate last season? or literally any of his programs since? he sexualizes HIMSELF
> 
> **stranger danger** @intrnetstranger · 12m  
>  @skate_af oh man, speaking of wttm, he and altin had some serious chemistry in that program, holy shit
> 
> **michi** @plisetsky4evr · 7m  
>  omggg there’s another one @intrnetstranger YURI PLISETSKY IS A #LITERALCHILD PLS STOP AND THINK ABOUT WHAT UR DOING
> 
> **michi** @plisetsky4evr · 6m  
>  @intrnetstranger HE IS SIXTEEN  
>  SIXTEEN  
>  UR A PAEDOPHILE  
>  #PROTECTYURASQUAD

 

When Otabek strode back into the room, his towel hanging off his shoulders and hair dripping, Yuri immediately waved him over to the bed.

“Beka! Have you seen this bullshit?” The fucking _nerve_ of some people. He angled his phone so Otabek could read. “And it just gets worse from there. Who the fuck do these assholes think they are?”

Otabek took the phone and straightened, giving Yuri a wonderful view of his naked abs, still wet from the shower and looking positively edible. Mmm. It was almost enough to distract Yuri from his rage.

Almost. Then he remembered the hashtags.

“It’s kind of sweet,” Otabek said after a moment of scrolling, “in an invasive way, that they’re so rabid in your defense.” Then he read further, fingers flicking over the screen, and, “Oh wait, no, that’s just disturbing. They’re discussing your supposed virginity.”

“Now who’s sexualizing me, huh?” Yuri accepted his phone back and glared at it, wishing — not for the first time — that he could set people on fire over the internet. Bunch of scumbags. Morons. Thinking they could police him, or that he needed protection from anything. He was the Ice Tiger of Russia! Other people needed protection from _him._ “A ‘literal child,’ what the fuck. They know I’m turning seventeen in less than a month, right?”

“I doubt it matters to them.”

Yuri looked up at Otabek, all glowing and steamy from the shower with a towel barely clinging to his hips, and felt a brilliant plan forming.

“Beka.” Yuri dropped the phone to the blankets and held out both arms, imperious. “I have an idea.”

 

> **Plisetskys Cat** @g0ld1foryu · 1h  
>  hey #altisetsky shippers im not naming names but why u gotta be like this??? yuri is a MINOR, he doesnt want ur gross opinions
> 
> **Yurastan** @yurastan · 1h  
>  @ everyone shipping Yuri Plisetsky with adults: your disgusting and you should PEE YOUR PANTS #protectyurasquad
> 
> **QuadSal** @yuris_3rd_wife · 27m  
>  YURI IS STILL A MINOR, HE IS LITERALLY A CHILD, Y’ALL ARE PEDOS
> 
> **bigger than you** @trouser_sock · 24m  
>  @yuris_3rd_wife you keep using this word. i do not think it means what you think it means.

 

“Yura— harder—”

 _“You_ do it harder," said Yuri, panting. "Inspire me. Come on, Beka, I want it to show. Ah— _fuck,_ yes, just like that. Is it dark? Do another,” and he had to break off with a cry when Otabek bit down over his jugular. His hips bucked, Otabek gasped, and they forgot about leaving marks in favor of enthusiastically fucking each other into the mattress.

 

“You can't post that.”

Yuri blinked at him. Otabek usually went along gladly with Yuri’s plans. “Why the hell not?”

“Because it's pornography?” At Yuri's flat look, he elaborated. “That’s my dick, Yura. Please don’t put my dick on Twitter.”

“...Oh.” He had a point. It was a wonderful picture, Yuri’s skin flushed and painted gold by the light from the bedside lamp, Otabek spread out under him with his muscular thighs wrapped around Yuri’s waist. Yuri had Otabek’s dick in hand and both of them boasted purpling bite marks all over their bodies.

An excellent photo. Definitely pornographic. Probably against the Twitter TOS.

Otabek’s expression softened. “Call me selfish,” he said, “but I don’t want to share you. Not like that.”

And when Yuri stopped to think instead of letting wrath propel him, he didn't want to share, either. What he had with Otabek was for them alone.

He was still keeping the photo, though.

“Yeah, okay, you're right.” He readjusted the camera angle. “How about this, then?”

The new shot only showed Yuri down to the nipples and Otabek's legs weren't visible anymore, but Yuri had blatant sex hair and the littering of marks on his neck stood out proudly on his pale skin. His smile looked dangerous.

“Hmm,” said Otabek. “Needs more hickeys.”

Yuri grinned. “I won't argue with that. Show me what you've got, Altin.”

 

The photo, when it went up, gathered over a thousand likes in the first fifteen minutes.

Otabek considered the screen for a long moment. “Madame Baranovskaya is going to murder you.”

“Then I’ll count on you to avenge me.”

 

> **Ice Tiger of Russia** @yuri_plisetsky · 15m  
>  The Ice Tiger is #NOTADAMNCHILD #STFU  
>  <photo attached>

Yuri took a screencap and set it as the background on Otabek’s phone.

 

> **QuadSal** @yuris_3rd_wife · 12m  
>  omg did you see what @otabek_altin did to yura? disgusting, he should be ashamed #protectyurasquad
> 
> **ICE GOD** @skategod523 · 9m  
>  Is anyone else wondering if Altin pressured Plisetsky into that outfit for WttM? I’m watching that GPF vid again and hmmmmmmmmm

“Those fuckers! I’m going to kill them, I’ll kill them _all._ How fucking _dare_ they. I’ll turn them into sausage and it won’t even be fit for _dogs.”_

“Yura,” Otabek said. “You can't win with them. There's better uses for your time.”

How was he so calm? This was a fucking outrage. Slander. Libel. Yuri was going to start a goddamn lawsuit.

He held onto his boiling anger all the way up until Otabek pinned him to the bed and climbed onto his dick, and then the heat of Otabek’s smile and the sweet clench of his body made Yuri let go of everything else for a long while.

 

> **rain** @24k_altin · 38m  
>  @skategod523 HDU OTABAE WOULD NEVER
> 
> **rain** @24k_altin · 38m  
>  @skategod523 WTTM WAS ALL YURI’S IDEA HE DRAGGED OTABEK INTO IT BECAUSE HE'S A CREEP AND THIS YEAR’S EX IS EVEN WORSE
> 
> **Otabear** @otababbu · 36m  
>  @skategod523 wtf are you on? in wttm yuri was basically stripping on the ice, if anyone was coerced it was Beka
> 
> **rain** @24k_altin · 32m  
>  @yuri_plisetsky YOU’RE CORRUPTING HIM LEAVE OTABAE ALONE

“So which of us is the innocent child and which is the gross predator?” asked Otabek, with a sardonic tilt to his lips.

"Oh my _fucking god."_

 


End file.
